psgameoverfandomcom-20200213-history
Just Kill Her, Kill That Girl. Now!
This is the fifth episode of P.s: Game Over. Plot Alone at home, Julie thought to investigate more about this Darklord162 and Shadow War, but needed to prepare the funeral of Alice. She never imagined that one day she would be alone at home to do this. The things fall apart prentedia were boxed and properly identified. She was only a few CD's and teddy bears. Donate it was not all that important. He had chosen not to do anything too flashy, I knew that Alice could speak, would be beating him. The girl would like her departure was great, but Julie did not feel the slightest desire to turn their pain into a show. He took the boxes and carried them to the garage and piled them on the side nearest the gate. His car was parked on the street and could only finish that cleaning with the help of Jay. Julie walked to the kitchen. His hand was on her forehead, wiping the sweat. He took a bottle of water and sat in the room with the phone in hand. Julie spent a few minutes deciding whether or not cared for her boyfriend. I thought it had abused him too, but needed to hear Jay's voice, and also wanted to apologize. The last time I had seen, Jay had just fidgeting with her. Jake's phone began to ring before he could obtain an answer. Dylan, the prodigal brother, was smiling and this only increased the desire to Jake to break up his mouth and, consequently, those teeth as white and equal to their. The name on the display brought back to reality. Lee was calling you and it instantly made him happy, but could not help but feel uncomfortable with Dylan, who watched while the crooked smile falter. - Hi, love! - Jay whispered, hoping the brother would not hear. - Oh! It is our Lee - Dylan said, loudly. Jay moved away from where they were and stayed for a few seconds in silence, waiting for Julie to speak, but as the girl said nothing other than 'hi', he decided to intervene. - Sorry about yesterday. I was rude to you! - Please do not make me feel worse, Jay McCarty. I'm not calling to make him apologize, me is who I verbalize those words. I was a stupid, petty and selfish. I did not realize you were also suffering. Forgive me? - Julie ended with a softer voice. - Of course I forgive. But Lee, I need to go to class. - Said suddenly, seeing that Dylan was approaching his car. - All right! Are you coming today? - Of course! I love you. - Jay and hung up quickly. Dylan ran a hand through damage done on the car of Jake, slightly wrinkled forehead made him look strange and confusing. Jake's brother came up and tried to control his voice as much as possible, hoping that Dylan did not get a gig there. - What do you think you're doing? I said never to set foot here! - Jay said. - I could not bear to miss you and neither of Lee It was yummy, is it improved? Jake punched in the face of his brother, making drain blood from the nose of Dylan. With an air of incredulity, Dylan began to hand over his face and smelled the blood of rust. He broke into her mouth like, but the worst was that the thoughtless act of Jake awakened his hatred, and that stood out with more force than he wanted. Leaving the anger flowing through his veins, he pushed Jay and began hitting her. Flashback - Hi, honey! Where are we going? - Julie was standing at the door. He wore a tulip skirt, black and Pumps of the same color. A white silk blouse completed her look. - Who... - Seriously, Jake. Of course you have not forgotten our anniversary of dating! I called this morning to warn that I should expect it here. Without waiting for an invitation, Julie pushed the boy in front of you inside, shutting the door with a quick and delicate shortly. - I do not know... - Why are you dressed like that? - She went back to stop it. Listening was not strong girl. - Like what? - Honey, you are using motorcycle boots! - Julie said in response. - But, where will I take? - Carry? We're going out? - The man asked, confused. - Always take me to expensive restaurants! So I produced. What do you think? - The girl has come full circle around the body to show their clothes. - It's perfect! I think we go to a diner. For a second Julie seemed to disappoint. Lips shine gloss twitched and she swallowed. So had produced all to go to a diner? It was possible that Jay would do this to her. But because of the clothes they wore her boyfriend, she concluded it must be some kind of tare him. - Hum ... is a fetish? Is that why you're dressed like that? - She asked, biting his lower lip and blinking in a vulgar manner. The man stepped forward and grabbed her by the waist. Julie left to be involved, throwing his arms around her boyfriend, who whispered how beautiful she was and how much those suits love to see her without them. A smirk escaped Julie's lips as she felt his hand slide down his back. - What are you doing? - She asked quietly, turning away to look into his eyes. - I think we should celebrate this dating ... more physics! - The smug smile on his lips made Julie wonder if this was indeed her boyfriend. - You're different... Before he could finish, Julie was quiet with a kiss. The woman did not have time to breathe or think about closing your eyes. His lips moved along with their powerful and violently, causing her to squirm out of air. When it came down to her neck she could breathe a sigh of relief, even though obliged to moan soon after. Jake ran his neck with his tongue, drawing abstract designs and creating pathways to fire on your skin. The skilled hands of the boy soon reached the black skirt and undid it quickly. The silk blouse almost completely torn off, and to avoid major damage, Julie chose to take it herself. The moment I turned back to Jake, he grabbed her from behind, making her feel his desire for her to life. Jake pulled the closing of the girl's underwear with force, causing it to drop a groan of pain, I just came across her bare breasts, he decided it was time to go on the attack. - Wait! - Julie said, stopping Jake in the act of taking your panties. - What? - Jay asked rudely. - It's not fair I'm not naked! - Julie said softly. - I decide when I take my girl. Now shut up! Without boring the attitude of Jay, who had always been so caring, Julie is forced to believe that everything was part of the plan and Jay fetish for that night. Little did the girl who was handing Jake's twin brother, Dylan. Dylan Julie spun to face her, so innocent eyes to see those who believed they were giving pleasure to her boyfriend. The walls were witnesses that he did not want to abuse it, the girl who had thrown themselves at him. Thanking the heavens for the delay of Jake and the arrival of hot girlfriend's brother, Dylan pulled the last piece of clothing that prevented him from seeing the naked body of Julie. He pushed her to the bedroom, feeling happy to see the face of the girl in amazement. - Lie. - Ordered. The girl obeyed. - Today you will submit to my will, without complaint! Got it? - He said so intimidating. - Will what I say? - Yes - she replied, a little scared. Dylan put his hand under Julie's waist, pulling her body up. He kissed all the belly of the girl until you get into your lower belly. He felt that she was writhing in pleasure. Without the intimacy of it long before he opened his pants and pulled it along with the boxer, throwing the clothes anyway in another corner of the room. Julie kept her eyes closed and his hands kneaded the bed sheets. So he could, Julie Dylan penetrated as deep as you can, every time they aggressively moved up on the girl. The stifled groans of pleasure soon became whimpers of pain. - Jake, you're hurting me. - Shut up! Today you will only obey me. - Dylan replied. - Stop it now! - Julie raised his voice. - I'm sending you to stop. She forced herself to rise, but Dylan held his arms above his head, securing them with your hands. Julie's eyes widened when she caught the eye of the man before her. With a rush of panic she realized that even being identical to Jake, that was not her boyfriend. That man could be anyone but the man she loved in the past three years. How could she be so stupid!? - You're not Jay. - She whispered softly. - He discovered the fire. - Dylan joked. - I bet he does the way I do. Without letting the girl struggled, he continued to molest her to achieve their maximum stage of climax. Before Julie could not even wipe the tears and finished getting dressed, the door opened and Jake appeared. His face was red, glowing. The hands were locked in hand and anger disfigured the beautiful face. Noting the bruises on his thigh, back and arms of his girlfriend, Jake did not blink and broke up the brother, giving him a punch. Holding him by the collar, he shouted in his face: - Just do not end up with you on behalf of our parents. It is not today that I am ashamed to be his brother, but if you come back here I will kill you. - I was just softening it for you. - Dylan cynically murmured, straightening the collar and leaving the house. End of flashback Cast Main Cast * Julie Williams * Jake McCarty * Alice Williams (mentioned only) Recurring Cast * Dylan McCarty * Darklord162 (mentioned only) Trivia * This episode don't has an antagonist. Category:Episodes